happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide
About When the World of Happy tree Friends Transport to the Wrong world and Met a nice girl called Jen-Jen who can save the day but the only Characters that spot Jen-Jen was Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy but the Rest are missing from Flippy's Outrage by turning them into Gigantic monsters and even They can recues them if they battle them and Complete missions and Transform. Main Characters Jen-Jen: Is a human 13 year old girl who found Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy and they must Find the Rest Cuddles: is a Yellow Bunny who got a Crush on Giggles Giggles: is a Pink Chipmunk who got a Crush on Cuddles Lumpy: is a Blue Moose he is Idiot thats why hates to be with Flippy he goes with Cuddles and Giggles Disco Bear: is a Yellow Bear he's a Disco Diva but Flippy orders him to rampage by making him eating junk food and goes Big Flaky: is a Red Porcupine whose quills are full of Dandruff But when Flippy Orders her to rampage by playing baseball and goes Big Handy: is a Orange Builder Beaver but when Flippy Orders him to Rampage by Eating nothing but Jen-Jen's Birthday Cake then Goes Big The Mole: is a Purple Blind Mole but when Flippy orders him to rampage if Jen-Jen attacks him and he can go Big Mime: is a Purple Deer but when Flippy orders him to Rampage by going in the Dark then goes Big Petunia: is a Blue Skunk who wears a Car Air Fresher but when Flippy orders her to Rampage by Turning everyone into Plants then goes Big Pop and Cub: are Bears Cub is the little one and Pop is the daddy one but Flippy orders them to Rampage by adding all Scary and Funny Things then they goes Big Toothy: is a Purple Beaver but Flippy Orders him to Rampage by Faking Jen-Jen's Death then goes Big Sniffles: a Nerdy Blue-Gray anteater but when Flippy Orders him to Rampage by winning the Smart-o-Tron then goes big Lifty and Shifty: are Twins Racoons and one of Flippy's helpers and he like them to Rampage by doing all the Task then they go Big Clumsy: is a Gray Raccon who has an Arrow on his forehead but Flippy orders him to Rampage by attacking Jen-Jen's town then goes big. Flippy: a Green Bear who is the one who made all the Happy Tree Friends (apart from Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy) to go with him Nutty,Russell.Cro-Marmot,Splendid and Budhist Monkey did not appear in this Show but Nutty and Lammy can be appeared in secoud season Minor Characters Sir Emily: is a school girl and Posh Character she is the Rival of Jen-Jen but in Fun and Games she must help Jen-Jen and the Happy Tree friends to stop Pop and Cub Episodes Four of a Kind (Pliot) Cuddles,Giggles and Lumpy is alone in the happy tree and must find a secret door and they Found and ends up in the World of Budeligh town where they met Jen-Jen Grande size me The Gang Spotted Disco Bear but stuck in Flippy's Curse by eating food all day and turns into big giant hungry monster Go Giggles go! The Gang goes to a Fast food place for Lumpy but Spotted Flaky on the way so Giggles must plays baseball for them During so she Transform its my birthday not you its Jen-Jen's Birthday but Flippy orders Handy to eat the Whole Birthday cake without asking Fake up or Truth up When Jen-Jen Bash into a famous Fighter she battles a fighter but hits the Mole by mistake The Big Dance There's a Dance at the village hall and Mime is enter to kill Jen-Jen by going for date in the dark Plant Day when Petunia comes and make ever plant Evil but Mime goes alone to Battle Petunia by turning everyone into Plants Fun and Games Something is happening to Jen-Jen's it fills with funny things like Balloons,Witches Many Funny and Scary things and also Pop and Cub Night of the Were-Tree Friend Handy gets bitten by a werewolf while Finding Toothy that he's going fake Jen-Jen's Death Smarty Pants when The Fun Fair comes to Town Featuring The Smart-o-Tron but when Sniffles comes and Ruins it Out of Control Clumsy is attacking Jen-Jen's Town but he does not Transform so he is a helper Hard Lucky The Gang watches Lifty and Shifty do there work by Rampage so Jen-Jen Battles them but they Fail to get them Crazy Bear Flippy Battles Jen-Jen and the Gang Valentine day Jen-Jen,Mime,Disco Bear,Petunia and Giggles goes to the Valentine day Fair and Disco Bear goes Crazy and waiting for Cuddles Full Power Bad News Lifty and Shifty has attack Jen-Jen's town but the good news is Cuddles is now in his (Cudzap) form Tough Love A Group of Sexy Female Rockers that Handy always wanted so he wishes that he Earns his new Form (IronHand) so his wish comes true and everyone loves him some reason he's Stuck as his IronHand Form Clfen Lied Jen-Jen and Mime goes Quad Riding while Cuddles and the rest gets lost in a gift shop full of quads and Things later Lifty and Shifty goes on a Dangeous Quad called Projet Chisel but when Cuddles and Disco Bear enters a Quad race and Transform to help Jen-Jen and Mime on the way The Increible Bulk Lifty and Shifty has a Plan they make Flippy a Big Giant Strong Monster so the Gang must save him Before he Wreak up Jen-Jen's town Ewww That's Growth The Fair Comes again Featured A new Death ride but Disco Bear Too Short so he Grows by making him too tall This is Halloween its Halloween At Jen-Jen's Town but something Freaky is going on Lifty and Shifty is Transform into Spooky ghosts by Flippy while visit halloween town More soon Trivia for the Very first time the happy tree friends can Fianlly can talk this show has a little bit of Deaths Jen-Jen Makes A Cameo Appearance In Zombiepalooza On Happy Tree Friends: Worlds Collide! Fighting Off Flaky-Zombie. The Transformations are look like those from DeviantART to look at those transformation forms of levels http://emilythebrawler.deviantart.com/favourites/#HTF-Pokemon